


--------

by Scomrose



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Gore, Memory Loss, Mind Change, Transformation, it's nothing there what did you expect, painful transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scomrose/pseuds/Scomrose
Summary: An employee works on the new abnormality, it's code being O-06-20.He wasn't expecting what would happen to him.
Kudos: 6





	--------

Today was the moment Warren knew that maybe signing up for one of the shady businesses, namely the one that harnesses energy from abominations, was a really bad idea. He had no idea why he never realized it before.  
  
A few days ago, he heard that Lobotomy Corporation, one of the energy gathering businesses, was hiring. In need of a job, he blindly jumped into signing paperwork, ignoring the signs and soon getting hired into it… and realizing the terror it brought.  
  
Harnessing energy from creatures known as abnormalities? Sure, that works. Not all of them liking the staff and attacking them? Understandable. Them having high risk of breaking out and killing members or driving them mad with little to no alert? That pretty much made Lobotomy Corporation Getting Killed: The Job.  
  
And today, rumors were starting to spread that a very strong Abnormality was shipped to the place. Nobody knew what it was, and to them, it was just another day of work, and the later they’re sent to meet it the better. But Warren failed to get eased by this. It was only a matter of time un-  
  
“EMPLOYEE F6325 TO O-06-20’S UNIT, AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. THANK YOU.”  
  
Oh no. Warren thought. That was him. He was being sent to meet the horrifying deadly abomination that was recently sent in.  
  
“Heh, looks like someone’s got to meet the newcomer, eh?” one of his coworkers said, a smug grin on his face “Maybe you’ll have some use for yourself at last.”  
  
Warren blushed with anger at that statement, before marching off, frustrated and determined to prove himself. He’ll show everyone he could tame this thing and save them all when it inevitably breaks out of containment. He’ll show them all.  
  
An elevator ride down to the Briah Layer and short walk later to one of the halls near the Central Command Team later, he was facing the cell of the new creature they added to the place. Holding his breath, he stepped in, and…  
  
There was nothing there. Just an empty containment unit. Confused, he walked inside of it. Still nothing.  
  
“Is this some kind of joke?” Warren asked to nobody, rage growing. “Because if it i-”  
  
His words were cut short by the door slamming shut behind him. He jerked around in fear, nearly jumping out of his skin as the shut door stood behind him.  
  
“Hey!” he shouted, slamming his hands on the hard metal and looking out of the small window, seeing everyone pass by him like he was just another one of the abnormalities. “Get me out of this thing!”  
  
He continued to scream and bang, getting no response from anyone, not even a small glance. Sighing and on the verge of tears, he accepted his fate and turned around, ready to slowly rot in his cell.  
  
But as he walked away from the door, a horrid pressure build up in him.  
  
At first, Warren ignored it and continued walking, thinking it as nothing but hunger. But it grew stronger, until it sent him crashing to the ground in pain.  
  
“W...Wha-” he moaned, before coughing up blood, clenching his eyes shut as they turned a bright light blue.  
  
A sharp pain then formed in Warren’s head, as it felt like it was being ripped open. Warren then screamed in pain, as a second tongueless mouth then formed on his forehead, as his head extended outwards, merging with his neck and thickening both of them, reshaping it and his skull to be more square shaped as his tongue then thickened and grew, sliding out of its mouth as it grew in size.  
  
His eyes were pushed to the sides of his head, growing larger as he grabbed his head in pain, unable to rise from the ground. Two more eyes, these ones a normal blue color, then rose from his larger, now square shaped head, the left one a lighter blue than the right one. An immense, throbbing pain then formed on the left corner of his head.  
  
“Nnnnn….” Warren moaned in pain, unable to scream. As he laid on the ground, grabbing his head, a sharp pain came from that point, like it was being stabbed, as a light blue, four fingered, clawed hand rose from that spot, the claws covered in blood, which also sprayed from his new open wound and coated the top of his head, some falling onto the ground. A small spike of sharp bone also rose from slightly below his new hand, blood on the lower half of it.  
  
His body then bulked out, ripping his uniform as his skin turned transparent, several new intestines forming inside of him, some green, some red, and some blue, but all covered in blood, as such changes forced out a small amount of the fluid out from Warren's mouth. His arms then expanded, flesh pushing outwards as they expanded, and forcing him onto both his hands and knees from kneeling on the ground.  
  
The skin on his arms tore open as the horrid transformation continued, blood seeping out of the open wounds as all the flesh and skin on the lower half of the left arm fell off, leaving the upper half to drip blood over the exposed bone as the index and middle fingers fused, followed by the thumb and the two now fused fingers. Meanwhile on his right hand, all the fingers merged into one clump of cut flesh, pressed against the ground.  
  
“Mmmmm...mmm…” Warren forced out, trying to cry out to the manager for assistance but failing. Two sharp and thin black spikes then poked out from his stomach, coated in blood that soon dripped off as it somehow helped him stand up, but only barely, forcing him to struggle to stand with his dwindling sanity, drained from the pain of the transformation.  
  
His legs, spared from the intestines from earlier, them merged into a single leg, growing lumpy and thinning slightly as they turned a bright red, knee cracking upwards and finding itself stuck that way as his leg bones faded. His now conjoined feet, on the other hand, merged into a single large foot, as the intestine-leg then shifted to around where his butt was.  
  
His butt then merged with what was left of his lumpy, mutated body, a part of skin on it rising up, covered with blood at the bottom as a new mouth formed on it, Warren being unaware as he was in a haze from all of the pain. A pair of bone spikes then formed on the end of it, as a larger bone followed suit, both covered in blood, as his butt flattened into his body, becoming indistinguishable from the rest of his form.  
  
The transformation then ended, Warren unaware as the pain remained fresh in his mind, consuming it whole, regressing him to his primal instincts slowly.  
  
“M...annnag…..” Warren struggled to call out, in his blood caked cell. His vision blurred, as Warren slowly faded without a trace, turning into nothing more than just another abnormality in it’s cell.  
  
As Warren’s breathing became more slow and strong, his mind fading and giving away to nothing more than instincts, he cried out one last time to the manager, before giving away to the strained, heavy breathing, looking onward, and bleeding out, as Warren faded away.  
  
The Abnormality looked on for who knows how long. Minutes and hours blended together until someone stepped inside the cell. Something inside of it weakly sparked, as it lumbered towards the figure.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Post Date: June 19, 2019  
> Took me long enough to post here


End file.
